Culdesac Festival Part 1
by edaholoc
Summary: part one of a story i've been writing for quite a while. chapter 3 up
1. Edd

**THIS IS A STORY I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR QUITE A WHILE. I WROTE IT KINDA WEIRD THE FIRST TIME SO I DECIDED TO RE-WRITE IT IN A STORY LIKE FORMAT**.

**I AM ALSO IN THE PROCESS OF TURNING THIS STORY INTO A MANGA AS I HAVE THE ENTIRE STORY WRITTEN DOWN ALREADY (SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS AND WILL BE PISSED IF ANYONE TRIES TO CLAIM THIS AS THEIRS. TXH ^-^). IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU WHERE IT IS THO, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND IT FOR YOURSELF XD**

**PLEASE NO BAD COMMENTS AND I KNOW THAT IT SEEMS A LIL CONFUSING AT FIRST BUT IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE! (SORRY FOR ALL CAPS GAIN. I WILL TRY NOT TO IN FUTURE CHAPTERS)  
**

* * *

IT WAS FALL IN PEACH CREEK AND EVERYTHING SEEMED PEACEFUL IN THE COOL AIR. BUT STRANGE THINGS HAD BEEN HAPPENING AROUND TOWN AND IN THE REST OF THE STATE FOR THAT MATTER. SIGHTINGS IN THE SKY AND ON THE GROUND, ALTHOUGH PEACH CREEK HAD NOT EXPERIENCED ANY OF THESE HAPPENINGS ON THE GROUND, AT LEAST, NONE THAT WERE WITNESSED BY IT'S RESIDENTS.

IT WAS LATE IN THE DAY; PEOPLE WERE RUSHING HOME IN THE DWINDLING LIGHT THAT WOULD PROMISE A LONG DARK NIGHT. SUDDENLY THE LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL'S BELL RANG A SHRILL _TING TING TING _AND A STREAM CHILDREN SPRANG FROM IT'S FRONT DOORS, ALL EXCITED FOR THE DAY TO BE OVER AND TO BEGIN THEIR EVENING MISCHIEF.

THE LAST THREE WERE THREE YOUNG BOYS. THE SHORTEST, EDDY, WAS NO MORE THAN 5'3" AND ALWAYS SEEMED TO BE SCHEMING SOMETHING. HE, LIKE THE SECOND TALLEST BOY, WAS 16 YEARS OF AGE. HIS NAME WAS EDD (OR DOUBLE-D. HIS AFFECTIONATELY GIVEN NICK-NAME) HE WAS A RATHER SLIM BOY WHO ALWAYS WORE A BLACK BEANIE ATOP HIS HEAD WITH ONLY A SMALL BIT OF BLACK HAIR COMING FROM UNDERNEATH. ONLY EDDY AND THE THIRD BOY HAD EVER SEEN WHAT HE HID BENEATH IT BUT PROMISED TO NEVR TELL ANY ONE. THE THIRD BOY'S NAME WAS ED. HE STOOD A TOWERING 6'2" BUT DESPITE HIS SIZE HE WAS THE NICEST YOUNG MAN ANYONE COULD EVER MEET, THOUGH SLOW SOMETIMES.

THE TREE MADE THEIR WAY DOWN THE STEPS LEADING UP TO THE FRONT DOORS OF THE SCHOOL, CONTINUING A CONVERSATION THAT HAD BEEN GOING ON FOR A WHILE IT SEEMED. "YOU DESTROYED THE SCIENCE LAB AND MOST OF THE CAFETERIA WITH THAT STUNT, EDDY! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" DOUBLE-D SAID TO EDDY WHO QUICKLY SHOT BACK "NOT DETENTION! I SWEAR DOUBLE-D, THAT TEACHER HAS IT IN FOR ME. HE'S JUST JEALOUS THAT HE COULDN'T DO THAT WITH THE CHEMICALS HE GAVE US!" HE SAID CRUMPLING UP THE MONTH'S WORTH OF YELLOW DETENTION SLIPS MR. KEETNAR HAD GIVEN HIM. "YES, IM SURE THAT'S IT EDDY…" SAID DOUBLE-D SARCASTICALLY WITH A SIGH, HE KNEW THAT IF HE SIMPLY AGREED WITH EDDY THAT THIS CIRCLE OF AN ARGUMENT WOULD COME TO AN END.

THEY STARTED CROSS THE PARKING LOT TO THE GRASSY AREA, ALREADY BECOMING BROWN FROM THE CHILLED AIR. SUDDENLY A TALL GIRL WITH A GREEN SWEATER AND LONG JET BLACK HAIR RAN UP TO THEM. IT WAS KUKI SONBON, KNOWN CHEERLEADER, FASHION EXPERT, AND KLUTZ. "HI GUYS!" SHE SAID WITH A BIG GRIN ON HER FACE, WAVING WITH HER OVER SIZED SLEEVES (A CUTE LOOK WHICH MANY PEOPLE COULD NOT PULL OFF) THEY GREETED HER HAPPILY AND THEY STARTED TO WALK HOME TOGETHER.

KUKI WAS 15 AND STOOD AT 5'11", SLIGHTLY TALLER THAN DOUBLE-D. SHE SEEMED TO HAVE AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF OPTIMISM AND ENERGY WHICH SHE SEEMED TO PASS ON WHEN SHE WAS AROUND OTHER PEOPLE.

KUKI MOVED TO PEACH CREEK A LITTLE MORE THAN TWO YEARS GO. HER ARRIVAL WAS FOLLOWED SOON BY ANOTHER, A BOY NAMED WALLABY BEALS, WHO CAME ONLY MONTHS AFTER HER. SHE TOLD THE EDS THAT SHE HAD TO MOVE BECAUSE SHE HAD RECENTLY TURNED 13 AS HAD WALLY. EDD WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKED MORE INTO THIS AND DISCOVERED THAT THEY WERE ONCE PART OF A SECRET ORGANIZATION BUT WERE DISBANDED. THE ORGANIZATION HAD TRANSFERRED THEM HERE. THEY WERE LUCKILY PLACED IN THE SAME AREA AS EACHOTHER AND ARE NOW A COUPLE. WALLY HAD FINALLY SUCCUMBED TO HIS LOVE OF KUKI.

SINCE THAT WAS ALL HE COULD FIGURE OUT HE DECIDED TO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE. THEY WOULD TELL THEM IF THEY WANTED HIM TO KNOW. BUT FOR NOW THEY WERE ALL GOOD FRIENDS.

THEY ALL WALKED TO ED'S HOUSE, TALKING ABOUT WHO HAD DONE WHAT AND WHAT CLASS THEY HATED THE MOST. UPON ENTERING THE WARMTH OF THE HOUSE, THEY ALL SHED THEIR WINTER CLOTHES AND THREW THEM ON THE COUCH IN THE DEN AS THEY PASSED. A MOUSY LOOKING BOY WITH CURLY BLOND HAIR THAT LOOKED LIKE IT HAD JUST BEEN PERMED SAT WITH A GIRL WITH LONG RED HAIR SLIGHTLY TALLER THAN EDDY. "HI ED!" SAID JIMMY AS THEY PASSED AND ED WAVED. SARAH STOLE A GLANCE AT DOUBLE-D WHO LOOKED QUICKLY AWAY. SHE SIMPLY SMILED AS HE PASSED BY HER.

ALL FOUR OF THEM WALKED DOWN THE LONG FLIGHT OF STAIRS LEADING TO ED'S BASEMENT ROOM. THEY ALWAYS LOVED HIS ROOM BECAUSE IT WAS TWO WHOLE FLOORS AWAY FROM HIS PARENTS SO THEY WERE FREE TO DO WHAT THEY PLEASED.

"SO WHATS THE LATEST GOSSIP?" ASKED KUKI AS THEY ALL CHOSE THEIR FAVORITE SPOTS IN THE ROOM. "EDDY GOT DETENTION AGAIN FOR DESTROYING CLASS B305." DOUBLE-D LAUGHED AS EDDY SHOT HIM A GLARE. KUKI ONLY LAUGHED. THEN ED SUDDENLY PERKED UP "HEY DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE LATEST SIGHTING ON TUESDAY? FROM WHAT I HEARD, IT WAS LIKE WHEN THAT FACELESS SLUDGE MUTANT FROM "BLOB" ISSUE 26 CAME AFTER THAT GUY IN THE ALLEY!" EDDY AND KUKI STARED AT HIM BLANKLY. ED HAD READ EVERY COMIC AND SEEN EVERY HORROR MOVIE EVER MADE IT SEEMED. HE LIKED THAT KIND OF STUFF AND COLLECTED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE IN HIS ROOM, NO MATTER HOW MEDIOCRE IT WAS, AND HE USUALLY MADE REFERENCES TO THEM NOT REALIZING THAT NO ONE WOULD KNOW WHAT THE HECK HE WAS TALKING ABOUT.

DOUBLE-D CAME TO THE RESCUE YET AGAIN. "HE MEANS THERE WAS ANOTHER GROUND SIGHTING" HE SAYS EXASPERATED. KUKI LAUGHS AND SAYS "I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT'S BECOME NORMAL." SHE SUDDENLY BECAME SERIOUS AND LOOKED DOWN "EVER SINCE DANNY…… PASSED" SHE WAS REFERRING TO THE INCIDENT THAT HAD HAPPENED SHORTLY AFTER SHE ARRIVED.

IT WAS WHEN THE EDS WERE STILL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. DANNY HAD LIVED IN THE CUL-DE-SAC FOR ABOUT A YEAR AND HAD BECOME A GOOD FRIEND TO THE EDS. HE HAPPENED TO BE WITH ED AND EDDY AT THE TIME. DOUBLE-D WAS ALONE IN HIS GARAGE WITH A DEVICE THE SIZE OF A SMALL CAR AGAINST THE GARAGE DOOR. HE HAD BEEN PERFECTING IT SINCE HE WAS TEN AND HE FINALLY THOUGHT IT WAS READY. HE QUICKLY CALLED ED AND EDDY AND TOLD THEM TO COME OVER. THEY BROUGHT DANNY WITH THEM AND ED PROTESTED "I DON'T THINK HE SHOULD SEE THIS" HE SAID SLOWLY BUT ED SAID "AW PLEASE DOUBLE-D! HE'S OUR FRIEND TOO" DOUBLE-D FINALLY GAVE IN AND LED THEM TO THE MACHINE COVERED WITH A LARGE TARP "A CAR COVER? YOU DRAGGED US OVER HER TO SHOW US THAT?" EDDY SHOUTED

DOUBLE-D SIGHED "NO, EDDY. IT'S WHATS UNDER THE TARP"

HE PULLED IT OFF AND REVEALED A HUGE BOX SHAPED MECHANISM. IT WAS BLACK WITH MULTI-COLORED WIRES RUNNING TROUGH AND AROUND IT. IN FRONT WAS A SCREEN THE SIZE OF A BOOK AND UNDERNEATH THAT WAS A KEYBOARD THAT NOT ONLY HAD LETTERS AND NUMBERS BUT JAPANESE AND CHINESE CHARACTERS AND EVEN SOME THAT WERE UNRECOGNIZABLE. "WHAT DOES THIS THING DO EDD?" DANNY ASKED WALKING UP TO THE MACHINE. HE WAS A TALL BOY WITH SHORT JET BLACK HAIR THAT WAS SPIKED FORWARD. HE WORE A WHITE T-SHIRT AND FADED BLUE JEANS. HE WAS VERY CONFIDENT IN HIS MOVEMENTS AS HE MADE HIS WAY TO THE MACHINE AND REACHED OUT A HAND TO TOUCH IT.

SUDDENLY AS THEY ARE DISCUSSING WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY, SARAH COMES IN "YOUR MOM NEEDS YOU AT HOME DOUBLE-D. SAYS SHE CAN BARELY TURN THE STOVE ON WITHOUT YOU" SHE SAID LAUGHING SLIGHTLY. DOUBLE-D GOT UP AND STRETCHED FROM HAVING SAT ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR FOR A GOOD HOUR AND A HALF. HE WALKED OUT THE DOOR WITH AN EXASPERATED SIGH SAYING SHORTLY "SEE YOU ALL AT SCHOOL TOMORROW." AND WALKED UP THE STAIRS.

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER KUKI LEAVES TOO SAYING "WALLY AND I ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES TONIGHT" AND ED AND EDDY ARE LEFT ALONE. ED, THE LAST PERSON TO EVER PUT THOUGHT INTO ANYTHING SEEMED TO HAVE THOUGHTS RACING THROUGH HIS HEAD. HE SUDDENLY SPOKE MAKING EDDY, WHO WAS PICKING ABSENTLY AT HIS SHOE LACE, JUMP AT THE SUDDEN NOISE "I'M SCARED EDDY. WHAT DO YOU THINK THOSE THINGS ARE?" EDDY, SENSING THAT HIS FRIEND WAS TRULY WORRIED TRIED IN VAIN TO COMFORT HIM "AH DON'T WORRY LUMPY!" HE SAY STANDING AND MAKING A SMALL WAVING MOTION WITH HIS HAND AS IF TO FAN THE THOUGHT OUT OF ED'S HEAD. "THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT." HE SAID STARTING TOWARDS THE DOOR. "I'LL SEE YA AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!" HE YELLED AS HE LEFT THE ROOM. ED SAT IN SILENCE. MAYBE EDDY WAS RIGHT. THERE WAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED BY NOW, THEN MAYBE NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN AT ALL, RIGHT?

IT SEEMED THAT ED HAD ONLY JUST CRAWLED UNDER THE COVERS WHEN HE FELT THE WARMTH OF THE SUN HITTING HIS FACE AND SHINING THROUGH HIS CLOSED EYELIDS. HE GOT UP DROWSILY AND SLOWLY DRESSED IN WHATEVER PARTS OF HIS SCHOOL UNIFORM HE COULD FIND. DOUBLE-D HOWEVER FOLLOWED A DIFFERENT MORNING SCHEDULE. HE WAS UP PROMPTLY AT 6:00 AND DOWN AT BREAKFAST BY 6:30. OF COURSE HIS PARENTS HAD ALREADY DEPARTED AND THE ONLY TRACE OF THEM WAS THE SMALL STICKY NOTES PLACED IN WHAT SEEMED LIKE RANDOM AREAS. THE LAST WAS EDDY, STILL ASLEEP BY 7:00, FORCING ED AND DOUBLE-D TO COME AND WAKE HIM IN TIME TO GET TO SCHOOL BY 8:30.

IT WAS THE SAME WHEN THE GOT TO THE SCHOOL, HALLWAYS WERE BUSY, LOCKERS WERE SLAMMING, AND STUDENTS CHATTED EXCITEDLY AS IF THEY HADN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR A MONTH. THE THREE EDS WALKED THROUGH THE CROWDED HALL TO THE QUAD IN THE CENTER OF THE SCHOOL

THE SCHOOL ITSELF WAS THE WORK OF AN IMAGINATIVE ARCHITECT. THE SCHOOL WAS LIKE AN INNER TUBE CIRCLING A LARGE OUTSIDE AREA WHERE STUDENTS ATE LUNCH AND PRETTY MUCH SPENT ALL TIME THAT WAS NOT IN CLASS. THE BUILDING WAS SHAPED LIKE A HALF CIRCLE, FLAT AT THE ENTRANCE THEN CURVED ALL THE WAY AROUND THE BACK WHERE ALL THE SPORTS AREAS WERE LOCATED. IT WAS TWO FLOORS TALL AND WINDOWS LINED THE ENTIRE STRUCTURE.

THE THREE WENT OUT THE DOORS INTO THE COURTYARD AND SAW KUKI AND WALLY WAITING FOR THEM AT THEIR USUAL SPOT UNDER A LARGE OAK TREE. "GOOD MORNING!" SAID DOUBLE-D AS THEY APPROACHED. "SO, EDDY SLEPT IN AGAIN HUH" SAID KUKI LAUGHING. "HE WAS SAWING LOGS!" ED BUSTED "YA WELL… I WAS JUST UP LATE STUDYING" WALLY STARTED TO CHUCKLE "DO YOU MAN 'STUDYING' YOUR FAVORITE PORNO SITES ON YOUR COMPUTER?" THEY ALL STARTED TO LAUGH AS EDDY TURNED BRIGHT RED. SUDDENLY THE BELL RANG AND DOUBLE-D SAID "COME ON EDDY, WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR BIO AGAIN" AND HE PULLED HIM ALONG THE SIDE WALK TO A DOOR ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE YARD. KUKI AND WALLY SEPARATED AND WALKED TO SEPARATE ENDS OF THE YARD, AFTER A SHORT KISS AND "GOOD BYE". ED LOOKED UP INTO THE SKY. HE SAW SOMETHING SMALL AND BLACK. COULD THAT BE ONE OF THEM? NO, IT WAS JUST A PLANE. MAYBE HE WAS GETTING TOO WORKED UP ABOUT THIS. ED SIGHED AND STARTED WALKING TOWARDS HIS GEOMETRY CLASS, HIS LEAST FAVORITE SUBJECT.

A FEW HOURS LATER, ALL FIVE OF THEM MET UP AT THEIR USUAL SPOT UNDER THE OAK FOR LUNCH. IT WAS CHILLY AND THEY ALL HAD COATS ON THOUGH IT WAS NOT YET COLD ENOUGH FOR SCARVES. KUKI ALWAYS KEPT THE CONVERSATION GOING WITH HER STORIES ABOUT HER CLASSES, WHICH SEEMED TO ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING GOING ON. "OH MY GOD IT WAS SO FREAKING BAD! WE HAD TO EVACUATE THE CLASSROOM!" KUKI WAS SAYING. "I DON'T SEE WHY BILLY DIDN'T GET DETENTION" EDDY FUMED "DON'T POUT EDDY" SAID DOUBLE-D "BESIDES, HE CAN'T HELP IT, THERE'S NOT MUCH OF A BRAIN IN THAT EGG HEAD OF HIS." THEY ALL LAUGHED AT THIS SUDDENLY THEY SAW KEVIN RUNNING TOWARDS THEN, HIS HAT NEARLY FLYING OFF HIS HEAD AS HE WENT.

HE REACHED THEM "OH MAN YOU GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! THE TV STUDIO CAUGHT SOMETHING DURING THEIR NEWS RECORDING! EVRYONES LIKE FREAKIN' OUT!"

DOUBLE-D QUICKLY GETS UP AND FOLLOWS KEVIN WITH A PUZZLED LOOK ON HIS FACE. "WHAT THE HELL" EDDY SAID AS HE STOOD UP QUICKLY, RUNNING TO KEEP UP WITH DOUBLE-D WHOSE LEGS WERE MUCH LONGER THAN HIS "C'MON WALLY! LET'S GO!" KUKI SAID EXCITEDLY PULLING HIM ALONG, AA HALF EATEN BURRITO STILL CLUTCHED IN HIS HAND. ED LOOKED AROUND AND, REALIZING HE WAS ALONE, STOOD UP AND RAN AFTER THEM YELLING "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!

BY TIME THE FOUR HAD REACHED THE BUILDING AND WALKED IN, IT WAS ALREADY CROWDED WITH STUDENTS TRYING TO STEAL A LOOK AT WHATEVER WAS CAUSING THE COMMOTION. THE SMALL GROUP HAD TO SQUEEZE THROUGH EVERYONE TO MAKE THEIR WAY TO DOUBLE-D WHO WAS LEANING CLOSE TO THE LARGE SCREEN USED FOR VIDEO EDITING. HE WAS INSPECTING A STRANGE LOOKING SPECK ON THE SCREEN. IT WAS FUZZY BUT IT WAS A LIGHT PURPLE AND DARK MAROON COLOR, BUT OTHERWISE IT SEEMED PRETTY INSIGNIFICANT. "WHAT IS IT DOUBLE-D?" SAID EDDY, FINALLY SQUEEZING THROUGH THE TIGHTLY PACKED CROWD. "IT JUST LOOKS LIKE A SPEC ON THE LENS" DOUBLE-D LOOKS UP SAYING "I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT IS, BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK NORMAL."

* * *

**WELL THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE I GET A GOOD RESPONSE FOR THIS STORY!**

**CHAPTER 2 UP NEXT!!!**

**AND REMEMBER, NO STEALIES!**


	2. Zim

**CHAPTER 2! YAYNESS! **

**UHMMMM NOT MUCH 2 SAY HERE. **

**SORRY 4 CAPS AGAIN! CH3 WILL PRLY B THE LAST ONE W ALL CAPS I PROMISE!!**

* * *

IT WAS BECOMING COLDER. THE LAST GOLDEN LEAVES HAD FALLEN FROM THEIR DELICATE PERCHES ON THE TREES. FROST LIGHTLY COATED THE GROUND AND THE AIR HAD A SLIGHT BITE ABOUT IT. IT WAS WELL PAST DARK OUTSIDE AND ALL THE RESIDENTS OF THE SMALL CUL-DE-SAC HAD LONG SINCE GONE TO BED.

BUT A FIGURE EMERGED FROM THE ALLEYWAY. HE WAS SHORT, ABOUT 5' 6". DRESSED IN A BLACK T-SHIRT WITH A RED LONG SLEEVED SHIRT UNDERNEATH AND WEARING FADED BLUE JEANS OVER RED TENNIS SHOES. BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING PECULIAR ABOUT THIS VISITOR; HE HAD SOMETHING PROTRUDING FROM HIS BACK. IT WAS OVAL IN SHAPE AND SLIGHTLY RESEMBLED A TURTLE SHELL. SUDDENLY HE SPOKE, THOUGH IT WAS SO SOFT IT ALMOST BLENDED IN WITH THE ONCOMING BREEZE. "GIR? ARE YOU STILL AWAKE? WHERE ARE WE?" SUDDENLY THERE WAS MOVEMENT IN THE BOY'S SHIRT AND OUT POPPED WHAT SEEMED TO BE A SMALL GREEN DOG, NO BIGGER THAN A STUFFED ANIMAL. IT ANSWERED BACK GROGGILY "PEACH CREEK. DON'T YOU REMEMBER MASTER? WE USED TO LIVE HERE." SUDDENLY HIS LITTLE EARS PERKED UP "O-M-G! THIS MEANS I CAN GET A TACO FROM MY FAVORITE PACE!" HE SAID EXCITEDLY "NOT NOW GIR!" SAID ZIM, PUSHING GIR BACK INTO HIS SHIRT "JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP"

THE LITTLE ROBOT DOG CLOSED ITS EYES AND STARTED TO MUMBLE SOFTLY. THEY HAD BECOME VERY CLOSE OVER THE PAST TWO YEARS. ZIM WAS EVEN ABLE TO INSTALL A NEW INTELLIGENCE CHIP INTO THE ROBOT'S BRAIN WHICH ENABLED HIM TO THINK CLEARER THAN HE HAD EARLIER., MAKING HIM MUCH MORE OF A HELP TO ZIM, WHO HAD BEEN ON THE RUN THESE PAST YEARS. HOW IT HAD COME TO THE POINT WHERE HE WAS FORCED TO RUN AWAY FROM THOSE THAT HE HAD SO DESPERATELY WANTED TO IMPRESS WAS QUITE SIMPLE. HE HAD COMMITTED TREASON.

IT ALL STARTED IN THIS VERY NEIGHBORHOOD. HE REMEMBERED IT CLEARLY, AS THOUGH IT HAD HAPPENED YESTERDAY.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ZIM?" TALLEST RED ASKED OF THE SHORT CREATURE FACING THE HUGE TELE-SCREEN. "YES SIRS! I WILL NOT FAIL! BUT HOW AM I TO RETRIEVE THE INFORMATION?" ASKED ZIM, STILL SLIGHTLY CONFUSED AT THE TALLEST'S ASSIGNMENT. "IT'S SIMPLE" SAID PURPLE "ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS BEAM THE ENTIRE THING UP TO THE MASSIVE, THEN WE CAN STEAL IT'S TECHNOLOGY!" "OH! AND TAKE THIS SO YOU WON'T BE SEEN" SAID TALLEST RED, PRESSING A BUTTON AFTER WHICH A SMALL DEVICE SHAPED MUCH LIKE AN ORDINARY PIN BUT WITH A SMALL RED BUTTON IN THE CENTER WAS TELEPORTED ONTO THE DESK IN FRONT OF HIM. "I WILL NOT FAIL MY TALLEST!" SAID ZIM DRAMATICALLY AS HE CUT OFF THE TRANSMISSION AND WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM INTO A LONG HALLWAY LEADING TO THE CLEAR TUBE-LIKE ELEVATOR. AS HE ROSE UP HE PLACED THE INVISIBILITY BOOSTER ON HIS CHEST. HE REACHED THE TOP TO FIND GIR SITTING ON THE COUCH

"GIR!" ZIM SHOUTED "GET INTO YOUR DISGUISE, WE'RE GOING OUT" "YAY!" SAID GIR ENTHUSIASTICALLY JUMPING INTO THE SMALL GREEN OUTFIT. THEY EXITED THE HOUSE AS ZIM ACTIVATED THE CLOAK, SHIELDING THEM BOTH FROM SIGHT.

THEY QUICKLY MADE THEIR WAY TO THE SMALL HOME ONLY A MERE FOUR BLOCKS FROM THEIR OWN HOME.

THEY ARRIVED AT THE SMALL NEIGHBORHOOD ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER. "GIR, I NEED YOU TO STAY HERE. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" HE SAID AND THE LITTLE GREEN DOG QUICKLY SAT OBEDIENTLY. ZIM GAVE A GREAT HEAVING SIGH AND MADE HIS WAY TO THE LAST HOUSE ON THE BLOCK. HE SAW THAT THERE WAS A GROUP OF ABOUT FOUR BOYS INSIDE THE OPEN GARAGE DOOR, ALL CROWDING AROUND A BIG BOXLIKE MACHINE. ONE WAS SHOUTING "DON'T TOUCH THAT DANNY!" HE MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE THE TALLEST WERE TALKING ABOUT. ZIM STEALTHILY SLID INTO THE SHED AND MADE HIS WAY ALONG THE BACK WALL. SUDDENLY THE BOY THAT ZIM HAD HEARD EARLIER WAS SPEAKING AGAIN, "NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE GREATEST TRANSLATING DEVICE EVER INVENTED. IT WILL ENABLE US TO TALK WITH BEINGS FROM PLANETS MUCH FARTHER THAN ANY STAR THAT WE CAN SEE FROM HERE." AND WITH THAT HE FLIPPED A SWITCH ON THE CONTROL PANEL AND THE MACHINE BEGAN TO WHIR EXCITEDLY. A LOT OF STATIC CAME FROM THE SPEAKERS. SUDDENLY ZIM HEARD TWO FAMILIAR VOICES; IT WAS THE TALLEST. "WHAT AN IDIOT! ZIM DOESN'T EVEN REALIZT THAT HE'S SENDING US THE TECHNOLOGY THAT WE ARE GOING TO USE TO DESTROY HIM!" HE COULD TELL THAT IT WAS TALLEST PURPLE BY HIS NASALLY VOICE. THEN RED CUT IN "ALL WE GOTTA DO IS BLOW UP THAT LITTLE PLANET AND HE WILL BE OUT OF OUR HAIR!" THEY BOTH STARTED TO LAUGH JUST AS THE BOY SHUT OFF THE MACHINE SAYING SADLY "I GUESS I MUST HAVE GOTTEN SOME CALCULATIONS WRONG….." ZIM WAS ASTOUNDED. WHAT TAK HAD SAID WAS TRUE. HE WAS ON NOTHING BUT A FOOLS ERRAND. AND THE TALLEST WERE SIMPLY GOING TO DESTROY HIM. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. THEN AS HE WAS SLUMPING DOWN, ON THE VERGE OF TEARS, A THOUGHT OCCURRED TO HIM; HE COULD SABOTAGE THE MACHINE. HE LOOKED AROUND ND FOUND WHAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR; THE POWER CORE. IT GLOWED A FAINT PURPLE AT THE BACK OF THE MACHINE. HE CREPT UP TO IT SLOWLY SO AS NOT TO BE HEARD BY THE BOYS WHO WERE STILL IN THE ROOM.

HE LOOKED UP AT THE CORE AND DECIDED THAT HE WOULD BREAK IT OFF THE MACHINE. HE GRASPED IT AND FELT THE IMMENSE HEAT IN HIS PALMS. HE PULLED AND PULLED UNTIL HE SUDDENLY HEARD A CRACK AND IT BROKE OFF. HE FELL BACK AND AS HE DID THE MACHINE STARTED TO WHIR AND SPARKS FLEW FROM IT'S MANY WIRES. ZIM QUICKLY GOT UP AND RAN OUT OF THE GARAGE INTO THE STREET. SUDDENLY THE BOY WITH THE HAT WAS SHOUTING "GET OUT! GET OUT!" AND THEY STARTED TO RUN BUT THE BOY WITH THE BLACK HAIR WAS CAUGHT IN THE ELECTRICAL CURRENT. THE MACHINE FLASHED AND SUDDENLY IT WAS OVER. ALL WAS SILENT. ZIM LOOKED BUT THE BOY HAD SIMPLY VANISHED. ONE OF THE OTHERS WALKED UP TO THE GARAGE AND CALLED, SOUNDING ON THE VERGE OF TEARS "DANNY…?"

ZIM GOT UP AND RAN. HE HAD KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD. NOW HE HAD ACTUALLY KILLED SOMEONE HE KNEW HOW IT FELT. IT WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE FEELING HE HAD EVER EXPERIENCED. HE RAN UNTIL HE REACHED HIS HOME WITH GIR CLOSE AT HIS HEELS. HE HADN'T EVEN MADE IT TO THE DOOR WHEN HE COLLAPSED AND BROKE DOWN IN TEARS. HE WAS SO OVERWHELMED WITH MANY EMOTIONS; GUILT, SADNESS, FEAR, AND HATE. HATE TOWARDS HIS LEADERS, HATE TOWARDS THOSE WHO WANTED TO DESTROY………. HIS HOME.

THAT WAS EONS AGO IT SEEMED. ZIM CONSTANTLY WORE HIS DISGUISE BECAUSE HE WAS NOW CONSIDERED A TRAITOR AND SCOUTS WERE SEARCHING DILIGENTLY. HE FELT THE NIP OF THE COLD AIR THROUGH THE THIN MATERIAL OF HIS SHIRT. HE HAD TO FIND SHELTER FOR THE NIGHT. THEN HE SAW IT, A SMALL SHED IN THE BACK YARD OF A HOUSE. IT SEEMED TO HAVE A FARM IN THE BACK. "WHAT STRANGE PEOPLE MUST LIVE HERE" ZIM SAID QUIETLY AS HE ENTERED THE SHED FOR THE NIGHT. HE WOULD ATTEND THE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING TO SEE IF HE COULD FIND ANYTHING OUT.

"… _**MORE SIGHTINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING AROUND SURROUNDING CITIES, IT SEEMS THAT….." **_ EDDY REACHED UP AND QUICKLY HIT THE SNOOZE BUTTON ON HIS CLOCK RADIO. HE SAT UP AND GROGGILY TRUDGED OUT OF BED TO THE CONNECTING BATHROOM, SNATCHING UP HIS TOWEL AND YAWNING AS HE WENT. DOUBLE-D WAS ALREADY UP AND ABOUT TO WALK OUT THE DOOR. HE PUT ON HIS COAT AND REACHED OUT FOR THE DOOR. HE HAD A STRANGE FEELING ABOUT TODAY, BUT HE SHRUGGED IT OFF AS HE WALKED OUTSIDE TO FIND A LIGHT SNOW GENTLY FALLING. HE LOOKED UP AND SMILED, "EDDY'S NOT GONNA BE HAPPY WITH THIS" HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF AS HE WALKED TO HIS FRIEND'S HOUSE. EDDY ABSOLUTELY HATED THE COLD.

* * *

**THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! PLEASE KEEP READING AND MG ME WITH ANY COMMENTS AND/OR QUESTIONS!**

**CHAPTER 3 UP NEXT!!**


End file.
